Rage and Serenity
by Valeera
Summary: In seeking one God, SHIELD agent Kristina Foster finds herself entangled in another. Loki/OC, set after Thor then follows into the Avengers storyline
1. Chapter 1

******Hi! This is an edited version of my Thor story, to which, I hope you will enjoy. I have been getting some help from Why so Sirius1236, to which I am very thankful. I don't have a lot to say at the moment, but enjoy!**

**Title: Rage and Serenity**

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Rating: PG-13- for language, violence, and sensuality**

**Summary: SHIELD agent Kristina Foster was assigned to watch over her sister and her research. So what happens when a certain god of mischief becomes entangle in her life? All Kristina wants is get the job done, forget everything, and help find her sister's hero god boyfriend. All Loki wants is for his father to see him as an equal to Thor. Two people with very different reasons, but they want to use the same thing that will help obtain their desires: the Cosmic Cube. Loki and Kristina are forced to work together but what happens when they become attracted to each other?**

**Pairings: Loki&Kristina and others that I will not mention because that will ruin the story!**

**Theme: Crashed by Daughtry and/The Only Hope for Me is You by My Chemical Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor the movie or its comics, and never will. I only made this out the depths of my creativity and for entertainment. It all belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel**

**Over & Out**

* * *

_There are two colours in my head  
There are two colours in my head  
What is that you tried to say?  
What was that you tried to say?  
Tried to say.. tried to say..  
Tried to say.. tried to say.._

_Everything in its right place_

**_~ "Everything in it's Right Place" by Radiohead_**

_New Mexico_

Kristina yawned and stretched her long, lean muscular body as far as it possibly could. She languidly sat up in bed, running a hand through her now messy short hair. Kristina wouldn't have loved it more than to crawl back into bed and sleep for another five hours instead of waking up at four in the morning, she had to go to work early. Mentally, Kristina groaned as she finally got out of bed to get ready and change. _Why couldn't this have been done later in the day_! She thought to herself. _SHIELD must think of ways to torture their workers for their own enjoyment._ Walking out of her room after getting ready and walking into the hallway, Kristina caught a whiff of freshly made coffee. She grinned slightly and sighed in delight. _Thank you Erik!_ She mentally thanked and walked into the kitchen, where Erik Selvig was packing up some papers in his messenger bag.

"Morning," Erik greeted. "Ready to get going and get this over with?"

"Ugh. No talking until I have my coffee." Was Kristina's reply, pouring the black liquid into a to-go cup. She took a sip and sighed, feeling a bit more alert than earlier.

"Yep. Let's go."

With no further notice, Kristina walked outside and to her black car that SHIELD, her current employer, had given her. She was about to open it's door when her left eye caught sight of a hunched form sitting on one of the outdoor patio flip chairs. Kristina turned her head around and realized that it was her older sister, Jane, typing away furiously on her laptop; she would look up at the still pitch black sky, then scribble something down in one of her notebooks and use it for the computer, and the cycle would continue. Kristina mentally sighed. _Did she stay up all night again?_

"Hey," Kristina called out, walking over to where Jane was. Jane looked up and grinned.

"I figured you would've still been asleep."

Jane shrugged. "I thought I would wake up early and get started on some work."

Kristina had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. She knew she was lying. Jane was always a bad liar. If she lied, Jane would look at something else that seemed more interesting- but not at the person she was talking to; and she would have her tongue pressing against her inner cheek, as she was doing right now. Kristina noticed the forming bags under her sister's eyes from lack of sleep, and a half-empty coffee mug.

Kristina glanced at the work on Jane's notebooks. It just showed how different the two sisters were. If someone had met the two of them together, they wouldn't think the two were related. They were as different as day and night. Jane had straight brown hair that came to her shoulders and gentle brown eyes. Kristina had brunette hair that naturally curled right above her chin, and dark brown eyes. While Jane was the ambitious and analytical astrophysist, Kristina was the confident and daring agent. Yes, they were different. Growing up, Jane was the star that shone brightest in the family. A star pupil in school and, Jane was a studious goody two shoes and the apple of her scientist father's eye. Kristina, however- was a different story. Staying in her sister's shadow, Kristina had a rebellious and outspoken streak- the artistic, creative girl that wanted her father to stop comparing her to Jane, and see her as her own person. It sometimes amazed Kristina though, that she and Jane actually got along their mother left, Jane had to play both roles as mother and sibling. Kristina was dependent upon her sister until she entered her teens and started becoming her own person. Occasional fights, yes, but they good to each other and had the other's back.

"So! What about you?" asked Jane. "You leaving already?"

"Uh- yeah, yeah!" said Kristina. "SHIELD wants me to come in earlier than usual. Erik should be coming out soon."

"What's the usual?"

"It's definitely not as early as four in the morning!"

"Hmm..." Was Jane's reply and she looked away from her laptop, "So... do you think you'll be able to ask Coulson or somebody about the coming along on my research?"

Kristina sighed. She knew Jane would bring that topic back up sooner or later. "I don't know, Janey... maybe..."

Jane's head perked up higher at this, but then saw Kristina's face. "But?"

"I'm only actually going there because they found someone to work with you on your research... studying that cube-"

"Excuse me?"

"Jane, please calm down-"

"Calm down? This is my research. _My work_!"

"I know that, and I tried telling them that but do you think they ever listen to me?"

"No one else should be part of this! I worked my ass off for all this-"

"I know that-"

"You know that I should've been in those labs a long time ago, right? And I don't need some person to babysit while I-"

"Jane!" Kristina snapped, causing Jane to be quiet. Kristina sighed. "There's nothing I can do. You're just gonna have to deal with it."

Jane didn't say anything and continued about with her work. "You're really not giving him up are you?"

Jane remained quiet as she continued working. Kristina sighed and said, "Jane, this is not good for you-"

"Then what is good for me then, Kris? Huh?" Jane snapped as she shut down her laptop. "He promised me he would return."

"Do you see Thor coming around here anytime soon?" Kristina was getting more frustrated by the minute. She hated to argue with Jane but she had to get that simple information into her thick head. The two girls didn't notice Erik coming out of the trailer and watching their heated argument.

"Jane, Kristina-"

"It's been six months-"

"Something must've happened. I can't give up-"

"He's gone, Jane." Kristina tried to emphasized. "You have to let him go-"

"Why?" Jane yelled. "He would never give up on any of us!"

"I'm trying to help you before-"

"Before I become something like you?" Jane snapped. Kristina flinched and took a step back. Jane's stance immediately softened when she realized what she had just said to her sister. She was about to say something when the trailer door opened again, reavealing a hellbound fury Darcy Lewis.

"It is 4:30 in the morning!" Darcy snapped. "I am still trying to catch some sleep before you drag me out of my goddamn bed, to work some more! Could you keep it down a notch?"

Darcy turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her. All was silent for sometime. Jane tried to find something to say to Kristina, looking at her with regret. It only made Kristina angrier.

"Kristina, I- that wasn't what I meant-"

"Save it." Kristina said curtly. "Last thing I need to hear is what you think of me. I'll see you later when I get back. Come on, Erik. Let's go."

"Kris-"

Kristina didn't hear anything else as she got in her car, and turned on the ignition. She waited for Erik to get in, and they finally took off. After some moment of silence, Erik turned to Kristina and said, "You know she didn't mean it, Kris. She was just frustrated just as you were."

Kristina didn't say anything but turned on the radio to drown out Erik, to drown out Jane, to drown out her thoughts. And to drown out herself. She hummed to the steady beat of Radiohead as she took the interstate highway to get to SHIELD'S temporary head quarters.

* * *

When they finally got to the base, and Kristina walked over to her office alone, she let her mind drift away from her. Kristina listlessly sat there and watched people pass by her, waiting to be called into Coulson's office. If anyone had told her that she would've been a secret agent for a secret military law-enforcement agency, she would've laughed in their face and called them crazy. However, Kristina always knew that she wanted to get involved with some kind of law-enforcement field ever since she was twelve, and she'd engrossed herself with mystery thrillers and crime novels. It was five years ago, right after Kristina had graduated with a major in Forensic Science and Pyschology that the C.I.A had approached her with a proposition to work as a secret agent.

After six brutal months of training, she graduated at the top of her class. There was only one slight issue, however. She couldn't decide what she wanted to do. Would she work better on the field or in the office? That was where SHIELD came in. They offered her the chance to do both. And she took it. But sometimes, she wondered if it was ever the right decision. Kristina had thought it would mean fighting crazies and battling supervillans everyday of the year. But, up to this point so far, the only task she had been doing was watching for Thor to return and bring him to come work for SHIELD. Which hadn't happened yet, and may never will. Kristina could only hope and wish for something exciting to show up in front of her face soon. She was getting restless just staying in the middle of nowhere of New Mexico and doing nothing.

Seeing she still had some time left, Kristina took out her make up bag from her purse to put some on. Kristina wasn't a total girly girl-far from it- but in her defense, she always told herself that she felt "naked" without it. As she put on the last finishing touches, her fingers slightly touched an unwanted blemish near her collar bone. It was a light pink healed scar She had recieved it two years ago back when she was on a SHIELD mission. And she looked at it with resentment and regret. It was a hurtful, unwanted reminder of the past. A Reminder of something that she wanted forget, but couldn't let go. Wanting to go back on that day and change everything just so she could erase her guilt-

"Shouldn't you be heading over to Coulson's, instead of primping?" A voice interrupted her thought train. Kristina looked and saw Clint Barton, a.k.a Hawkeye, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face. "Didn't know you had such a crush on the guy."

Kristina gave him a wry smirk and said,"You got me. I've been pining for Coulson for months now. I think it's time to show how I really feel about him."

Clint laughed heartily, followed by Kristina's. "Care to walk me over there?"

"Sure. Why not." Kristina got up and the two left. Kristina absolutely adored Clint. Not in the whole "I'm-in-love!" adoration- there were others to do that. Clint was more like Kristina's best friend in SHIELD. When Kristina first came to SHIELD, she hardly knew anyone. Clint and another agent Natasha Romanov- Black Widow- taught her the ropes around the agency and how to survive. Kris liked Clint out of the two of them. It didn't mean that she disliked Natasha, but they had civil regard towards each other, and that was where their relationship ended thank you very much. With Clint by her side and helping her, their friendship grew. Kristina always knew that she fitted more with the guys, and Clint was no exception. They talked about anything- as long as it wasn't anything personal. Missions, work, joking around with each other, hanging out- you name it. He was her best friend. Kristina eventually grew and like everyone else around SHIELD. Well, except Tony Stark. She couldn't stand the playboy billionare. All he ever did was try and flirt with her. Which was, at first, flattering but then became quickly annoying.

After walking for awhile, Clint and Kristina stopped near the front of Coulson's glass door. From where she was, Kristina could see Coulson speaking to Selvig and another man in suit and green scarf. She watched him as he looked around the room as if he were bored. He was handsome, Kristina wouldn't doubt that. The young man had a sharp face, slick back black hair, and vivid piercing green eyes. This must be the man that was assigned to work with Jane on the cube. Why did he seem familiar to her? Kristina could wrack through her brain, but she wouldn't find an answer and would swear that she had never seen such a man before. It didn't help that when she looked at the man, she felt uneasy about him. She couldn't understand it or couldn't explain why. Kristina escaped her reverie as she stared at the door.

"Is that him?" she asked Clint.

"Just came in. Name's Henry Page."

"Well, I guess there's no point in keeping them waiting." Kristina took in a deep breath as she opened the glass door and walked in. She smiled and shook hands with her employer.

"Mr. Coulson," She greeted.

"Agent Foster. Glad you could join us," Coulson nodded to her in acknowledgement, then turned to the man who was called Henry Page.

"Dr. Page," Coulson began. "Allow me to introduce one of our top agents, Kristina Foster. Agent Foster is a relative to your new partner and will be assigned to watch over the research. Agent Foster, Henry Page. Professor of Astrophysics at the University of Oxford, and one of the top astrophysists that we know."

"It's a pleasure." Kristina said, extending her hand to shake Henry's.

"Miss Foster," Henry Page cordially grinned. He took hold of her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I'm happy to make the aquaintance of such a beautiful lady that I am soon to work with."

"A gentleman _and_ a charmer, no less!" Kristina grinned, slightly flattered and astonished. It was summer, and they were in their worst month of the season, but Henry's hand had felt so cold. She tried to restrain a shiver as she looked into his dark yet light eyes again. How could anyone have such a shade of green? But it wasn't the problem though. When they looked at her or anyone else, it was like he could look into and pierce their soul- only to leave that person totally numb. To Kristina, it felt like he was a predator, and she were the prey. She didn't like the feeling. It made her feel so vulnerable- weak even. And it didn't help subside the feeling when this Henry Page would have this arrogant smirk on his face.

"Forgive me, but I thought that Jane Foster would also be attending."

"Not exactly," said Selvig. "Jane really doesn't go to meetings for SHIELD such as this."

"And not especially when it evolves someone like you, no offence. My sister is not exactly thrilled about meeting you. Or working with you for that matter."

"Ah. Should I be concerned then?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Kristina shrugged. "Jane will hold grudges for a while, but it doesn't last long for her to do anything drastic. But, if it makes you feel better, I promise to stand by and protect you if my sister does anything." She smirked as her eyes glittered with mirth.

"Well, I guess I feel safer then." Henry said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Well!" Coulson said as he sat back down at his desk. "Now that we know each other, I suggest we get this meeting started and then Henry? I'll let you go with Dr. Selvig and Agent Foster, so they will take to where you will be working on the cube."

* * *

**Love? Hate? Hope that this is better and a great start. Review plz! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Apologies for the very late delay- will not happen again. Okay so to start, I'm really, really happy that you guys like Rage and Serenity, so I will continue! ********Oh! And before I forget, I needed to share this on Kris's and Jane's age: Kristina is 27. I had figured her to be three years younger than Jane, as I used Natalie Portman's age (30), since I really don't know Jane's actual age.**

**Title: Rage and Serenity**

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Rating: PG-13- for language, violence, and sensuality**

**Summary: Kristina Foster. One of S.H.I.E.L.D's top agents, best friends with Clint Barton and has a loving, but awkward relationship with her sister. She was assigned to find Thor and bring him to S.H.I.E.L.D. So what happens when the god of mischief gets entangle in her life? **

**Theme: Crashed by Daughtry and/The Only Hope for Me is You by My Chemical Romance**

**Over & Out**

* * *

_You sound so innocent  
All full of good intent  
Swear you know best_

_But you expect me to_  
_Jump up onboard with you_  
_Ride off into your delusional sunset_

**_~"King of Anything" by Sara Bareilles_**

Clint had been in the training room most of the day, and was getting ready to leave for the night. He passed by the gym, when he looked to see Kristina through the glass door out of the corner of his eye. She was beating furiously at the punching bag, breathing hard and had a look of utter determination on her face - one he knew well. But there was something else too. She had a look in her eye that he had only seen once and that was when the Madripoor situation happened.

Clint didn't know too much about what happened- Kris had always made it clear that she never wanted to talk about it- but he knew enough. Five years ago, Kristina had been on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. to go to Madripoor to take care of a H.Y.D.R.A situation. When she returned home, Kris was a different person. Gone was the lively, tenacious agent that was his best friend- her shell was all that came back. Kristina wouldn't tell Clint anything- it hurt her when she talked about it. Natasha had been with her along the mission, so Clint tried to get answers out of her, but she didn't know anything either. With Natasha's account, Clint learned that when they were ambushed, her team and Kris's were separated. Several days later, when Natasha and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D located the missing team and went after them- that was when Natasha found a different Kristina Foster. Distant, out of touch, and numb- she wouldn't tell anyone what happened. What happened was this: the five team members that had included Kristina were sent to one of H.Y.D.R.A's main headquarters and were held captive for several days. Half of the team was killed. Kristina was the only one left alive. It would take at least two months for Clint to partially find out what really happened to his best friend when he found her sitting on her kitchen floor having a breakdown, sobbing hysterically.

It was the first time Clint saw Kristina's scar.

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_ was starting to vibrate throughout the gym as the punches against the bag became louder and faster. Clint silently went inside. He walked up behind Kristina a little closer, like moving behind a spooked animal. Having already seen Clint from her corner of her eye, she ignored him and continued with her routine.

"So are you going to keep doing that until you break it off it's hinge?" Clint asked and continued to look on.

"Naw- I'm not that lucky." Kristina grunted and continued to let her frustrations out. She lifted a leg up to her chest and kicked the punching bag forcefully like a jack rabbit. She jumped to the side beside Clint so she wouldn't be pushed by bag. Not satisfied, she looked at the bag swinging back and forth like a pendelum, watching until it's movements started to slow.

Kristina sighed, muttering, "Definitely not lucky.". She walked over to a bench to sit and wipe her face of the sweat with her towel. Clint sat down beside her, saying nothing.

"Maybe next time." Clint muttered, patting her shoulder good naturedly. "So you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"And why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm your friend."

Kristina chuckled, followed soon after Clint. When they finally sobered up, Clint looked at his friend seriously.

"I'm being serious, Kris. What's going on?" Kristina smirked and sighed.

"I can't decide whether or not how I feel about this guy working with us-"

"Page?" Kristina mutely nodded her head. "Well, what about him?"

"Like- I don't know. Uneasy or something like that..."

"He's..." Kristina sighed. "He's arrogant-"

"And you aren't?" Clint raised an eyebrow. Kristina glared at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"At least I don't shove it in people's faces." She retorted. "He's frustrating. What I mean is he walks around with some type of air about him- like he thinks he's some god or something. And there's something else about him."

"That is?"

"Page keeps to himself. Distant or cold I guess are the right words. He'll only be around when either Jane or Erik need him to work. But he'll stay in his room and take notes or whatever the hell he does in there. And the way he speaks to people- it's..." Kristina hesitated and swallowed. She had almost said the word 'charming'. Like she would ever tell her guy friend about another guy. It was smooth the way how Page would address others and have conversations with them. Too smooth in Kristina's mind. Almost as if he knew what he was going to say next because he rehearsed and knew them by heart- she almost had a hard time to believe them. If his words didn't help, then his appearance did. He was extremely handsome and Kristina swore that he probably knew that aspect as well! By all words, he was... charming. "...smooth."

"Smooth?" Clint inquired. Kristina nodded her head. "I'm not sure if it was the right choice to choose him to work on the Tesseract."

"Have you said anything to Coulson about it?"

"I've tried but he wouldn't listen. He said that there's no reason for me to not trust Page. He's a good scientist and has been helpful to S.H.I.E.L.D for a long time."

"Yet you still don't like it."

"I just don't know if we can trust him."

It probably wasn't a good thing to place her judgment on the scientist so quickly. And Kristina was never one to easily trust someone- not after Madripoor. And Henry Page was no exception.

* * *

It had been almost too easy to fool Selvig and those who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.

It was simple really. He erased the memories and then took the identity of that British scientist- the _real_ Henry Page. Poor man, he was probably stuck in his home, a stupified shell of his former self. Then, Loki had to figure out how to get Erik Selvig to act as his little puppet, and convince Fury and Coulson to have Page join in on the Tesseract project. So, the god entered Selvig's mind like that day when they first saw the cube and have the mortal to convince the others to bring in Page.

And as he sat looking over his notes and drawings of the Tesseract cube, Loki couldn't help the wicked grin spreading across his face.

It was all going according to plan.

Now all he had to do was to have was to get the Foster sisters on his side. Selvig was almost too easy to fool- the man was practically Loki's own little lap dog. The assisstant- Darcy, was her name? A fierce one and all talk- wasn't too hard to get her to believe him. No, his main focus were the Foster girls. Jane Foster- the woman that made his brother weak- she was going to be his least favorite to win over. She was stubborn, that was certain, and she made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with him. It was aggravating. _But it will be worth it._ Loki reassured himself. After all, Kristina had said that her sister didn't hold grudges for long. Besides, Jane wanted to know how the cube worked just as badly as he did. It was one step closer for her to find Thor and have him back._ And one step closer to show those fools should they never had underestimated me in the first place_. Loki would be happy that he waited for her to come around, instead of getting straight down to his work- no matter how much he wanted to. And speaking of the other Foster girl...

Just when he was thinking about her, Kristina Foster walked in from the cool night, running a hand through her hair as she sighed.

_Kristina..._

"Miss Foster," Loki put a fake smile upon his face and stood up from his chair. Kristina glanced at him as she put down her messenger bag and gym bag on a counter. Hesitantly, she gave him a slight smirk and curt nod. It would've been the end of it had the man not called out to speak to her.

"I take it it's been a tiring day for you, hasn't it?"

"You're not kidding! It seems like I can never have a moment's rest." Kristina smirked. Looking up, she saw him walking to her. Not wanting to speak with him, she tore her gaze away and said, "Right now I'd just like to crash and stay in bed for the next several days. God knows I need it."

"Have you eaten anything?"

"I got something on the way back so I'm fine-" Kristina's words caught in her throat when she turned around and Loki was standing close beside her. Taller than her by mere inches, he stared her down. Breathing in, Kristina tilted her chin up with a nonchalant smug stare and said, "-at the moment."

She pushed him away and strode to his work place, glancing at the papers and notes on the Tesseract. Kristina ran her fingers along the edge of the table in a nonchalant manner as she picked up and read one of the notes.

"Besides," Kristina shrugged. "I don't think you should be asking me that with your clothes hanging off of you like that."

Loki smirked and watched her reading the material with cool appraisal closely from where he continued to stand. He thought Kristina to be an interesting sort of person. He could sense her calm suspicion of him radiating off of her. The god figured that such a thing was part of the Midgardian job that she did for a living. And Loki could tell that it annoyed Kristina immensely that she couldn't figure him out, and it amused him greatly. Clearly it was something that she wasn't used to. Loki walked a little closer; Kristina glanced at him for a quick second, then looked back down reading.

"I assume that everything is going all right then?" She asked, not looking up. "Research, having everything you need?"

"Yes."

"Jane not causing you problems?"

"Actually, I think we're on a better start of things than we were before." Loki said as he rested his weight on the table's edge with arms crossed. "Two days into working together, and she speaks to me for the first time."

"Amazing! She lasted less than I thought she would." Kristina thought aloud. "It usually takes her three days to speak to the person she has talk to, but doesn't want to. My little girl is growing up." Loki snickered, covering his mouth with his hand.

"But no, um... I just needed to know how everything was going." Kristina explained. "Coulson's been on my ass even more since you joined in to work on the cube."

"Well I can assure you Miss Foster, that these things take time. Once it's done, you and your employer will both be satisified by the ends results."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"Don't I have to be? Also, your sister has been curious to know when we can move to work in S.H.I.E.L.D's labs?"

"No. It's too early to know yet. Which means, until you get there-" Kristina handed him back his research notes. "-you continue working here." Loki silently took back part of his work and stared into Kristina's sharp brown eyes.

"Dr. Page, could I ask you something?" asked Kristina.

"Of course- and Henry please,"Loki nodded his head for her to speak.

"_Henry_," Kristina emphasized. "What made you want to work on the Tesseract anyway?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, you were across the country when S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered it and then after what happened here, Erik convinces the others to let you in? I didn't think you guys knew each other."

"You can say Erik and I are closer than you think." Loki shrugged nonchalantly. _You have no idea. _

"You see Miss Foster-"

"Kristina, if I have to call you Henry."

"_Kristina_. I want to know how the Tesseract works- what can come out of it. It is the most fascinating discovery that we have ever come across- and I want to know how it works and controls."

Kristina may have played with the careless nonchalant attitude around, but he knew better. The woman was suspicious about him, that was for certain. She didn't know whether to believe this man's words or not. That would have to change soon if he wanted her on his side. Suspicion and stubborness from her will never get him anywhere.

"What are you getting at?" She whispered.

"All I'm saying," replied Loki. "Is that this in an object with great enormous power. And someone must understand how it works if anything can come out of it."

"And you think that you're that person?"

"I most certainly do." He said with such audacity in his voice. It didn't satisfy her. To her, Kristina thought it made the man an arrogant prick who was too full of himself. Kristina looked at him with a slight frown, trying to decode any emotions in his eyes for a hint of deception. They were hiding something that she couldn't explain but wanted to know. Not able to find anything, Kristina left the main room with reluctance, leaving Page to his work. The conversation may had not satisified her, but it gave her enough to confirm her suspiscions. Though she barely knew Page, he knew he was hiding something- something that he didn't want her and the others to know about.

He was hiding behind something and she wanted to know what it was.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late delay. Since school is out and finally I have graduated (thank god!), I'll try to update more now. Anyway, I would like to thank and dedicate this third chapter to Why so Sirius1236, who helped out a lot with this chapter- especially with the dance sequence;D**

**Title: Rage and Serenity**

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Rating: PG-13- for language, violence, and sensuality**

**Summary: Kristina Foster. One of S.H.I.E.L.D's top agents, best friends with Clint Barton and has a loving, but awkward relationship with her sister. She was assigned to find Thor and bring him to S.H.I.E.L.D. So what happens when the god of mischief gets entangle in her life? **

**Theme: Crashed by Daughtry and/The Only Hope for Me is You by My Chemical Romance**

**Over & Out**

* * *

_I could possibly be fading_  
_Or have something more to gain_  
_I could feel myself growing colder_  
_I could feel myself under your fate_  
_Under your fate_

**_~"Into Dust" by Mazzy Star_**

"_I could have done it Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!_

"_No, Loki."_

Blinding light.

Free falling.

He had hurdled through space at an incredible speed. Everything felt so slow as fell as fast through the speed of light. Memories flashed through his mind. Memories of his childhood.

_"Do the Frost Giants still exist?"_

_"You were both born to be kings."_

_"Am I cursed?"_

Suddenly, the light had fallen away and darkness filled his vision.

Excruciating pain.

The breath had been knocked out of his lungs, and struggled to see where he had ended up. After the dark spots had faded from his sight, he had been able to see exactly where he had landed.

A barren desolate land. Filled with odd looking creatures.

The Chitauri.

They healed and cared for him when fell to their home. They were vile and ruthless creatures- no mercy for those they considered an enemy. And they the perfect sort of ally for Loki to gain the Tesseract and exact his revenge. It took much time for him to convince them to believe and support his cause. And their leader actually complied to Loki's terms for him to have Earth as his dominion to rule.

_"The Tesseract, an item of great power, has been placed in the keeping of those who know little of its scale. But our ally is prepared to aid us. Our army is ready at his bidding. And while he may get a planet, WE shall gain the universe!"_

However, there were... complications when Loki had doubted the power of the scepter that was given to help him. The Other and the Chitauri took it as an insult to their powerful leader.

_Loki looked at the scepter skeptically. He looked at The Other with one eyebrow arched up and asked, "You are certain this is all I need?"_

_"You dare defy HIM?" The Other had snarled. "he who plucked you from the cosmos you were drifting in?"_

_"I was a king, rightfully so!" Loki argued. "I will succeed, and bring you what you want!"_

_The Other had pursed his lips as he had regarded the god in cold silence. Then, as a mere menacing whisper,_

_"If you fail, there is no place in the universe you can hide, where we won't find you..."_

Loki twitched as he woke up straight in bed in a cold sweat. He immediately regretted that action as a quick headache shot through the center of his head. Wiping the black strands of hair from his eyes, the god put his face in his hands, then slowly brought them up to massage away the headache that was forming. Slowly, he swung his legs to the bed's side and stood up. He paced toward the window, glancing out as he ran both hands through his black hair. He had to get his head straight, stay focus on why he was there the first place. The Chitauri had nothing to worry about. He would learn how the Tesseract work and he would gain it for his gratification. With that said, Loki walked out of his room and into the hallway. As continued down, he stopped suddenly when he heard a soft rhythm coming down the hall. Furrowing his eyebrows, Loki slowly walked further as the melody became slightly louder. Finally, when he stopped at the beginning edge of the hall, his eyes widen what he saw.

Kristina Foster stood there finishing putting her short hair up in a low ponytail and changing a song that was playing on the music box like device, that he had seen mortals play with ever since he came to earth. Loki's eyesbrows knitted together again as he watched her. What on earth was she doing? His question was answered when she walked out into the center of the room, taking in her reflection in the mirror before turning around to the opposite wall. Kristina craned her neck to the side, and Loki was sure that he had seen a look of pained digust before it until she switched her face into a calm facade. As the soft melody of the music picked up she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. On the exhale, she dropped down to stretch her long legs by touching the floor. She felt the satisfactory pop of her back as she rotated around, keeping her arms poised over her head like a ballerina. Her back popped again as she began to rotate her torso from the waist up, her hair brushing the hard wood floor with each revolution.

When Kristina was convinced her joints were loose enough, she rotated her hips so that her body was facing the left wall, her left leg in front and her right leg in back. She slipped down into a split, exhaling again as she heard the satisfactory pop of her left hip socket. She sat like that for a moment in perfect form before rotating to the other side.

When that was over she got up again, working her shoulders in circles before taking a position in the back corner of the room. The soft guitar in the background picked up slightly as the female singer began to sing.

Kristina brought her arms around fluidly, bending backwards in a graceful arc. One arm went up like a ballerina's presentation and the other followed. She kicked to the side, holding it at a ninety degree angle with the floor before rotating it behind her. she inhaled again as she bent over, extending the leg behind her to a hundred and eighty degrees. She looked at herself in the mirror, keeping an eye on her form.

As the music continued, she found herself turning around the large room. She snapped her head around each time. She made it to the other side of the room, pausing to pose again. From the shadows, Loki watched as Kristina danced. She was quite good- and quite beautiful when she danced. However, the god noticed something. The graceful dance that she performed seemed almost... sad. Upon her face was a look of such forlorn made him all the more curious about her. Why would this mortal be sad? It looked as if her life was content. But more importantly, why should he care?

Her dance became slower and slower as the song started to die. With the last stroke of the strings, she sat down on the floor, slightly panting for breath. Kristina closed her eyes for a moment with her neck craning her head to the heavens. She sighed. _I should consider doing this more often._ She told herself. _Why did I stop doing this in the first place?_

"Mornin'," Loki heard a voice. Looking closer, he saw Jane Foster walking in from the outside carrying four to-go cups. Kristina motioned her slightly in response. She turned her head slightly and asked, "Coffee?"

"And black- just how you always wanted." replied Jane. Kristina jumped up on the balls of her feet and walked to retrieve her drink. She sighed deeply as she took in the deep, husky aroma of the black liquid.

"You have no idea how much this wakes me up in the morning." Kristina said with a lofty grin as she sat down at the table. Jane slightly smirked and sat down as well as she watched her younger sister take her hair out of it's small ponytail.

"If you have your hair short, why d'you have to put it up?" Kristina shrugged her shoulders.

"Force of habit I guess," She replied with a smirk. "Besides, the only reason I cut it all off was because I got so sick of you calling me 'bunhead' all the time."

"I thought that was what you called a ballerina?" Jane said, smile beginning to form itself.

"I prefer the term _dancer. _I did other dances than just ballet you know." The banter continued on between the two sisters. The argument between them about Thor all seem forgotten.

"Why did you stop dancing anyway?" asked Jane. "I remeber you would dance around the house like crazy nonstop."

"I still dance! For excercise I mean but-" Kristina stopped herself and sighed. "-just... not as much as I used to."

"Why?"

"You know why." Loki's eyebrows knitted together in curiosity. He really wasn't one for eavesdropping yet he found himself glued to the spot to hear more.

"Luke?" _Luke? _Loki asked himself when he heard Jane's simple reply. Who was Luke? Why did he care? Those sorts of thoughts and questions would get anywhere with the plans he had in mind. Loki shook his head and tried to listen to more of what the Foster girls were talking about, yet the thoughts lingered on.

"Is it weird?"

"I don't know. Haven't heard of him in years." Jane said, eyebrows furrowed together. "I don't know why that would make you stop. It's been over like- what? ten years?"

"Says the scientist that's been searching for a god for the past six months" Kristina remarked. When she saw the look on her older sister's face, she sighed and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. This week has been insane. It's just- I don't know! I start dancing again and Luke pops into my head-"

"Well, he was like your best friend slash biggest supporter-"

"But it doesn't make any sense!"

"You know it's normal to think about someone you haven't thought about in awhile-"

"Yeah, but it's not that though! It's just-" Kristina was about say 'that something doesn't seem right when I think about him', but didn't and had to refrain herself. It was no use telling that to Jane and even if she did, she wouldn't understand. And so Kristina sighed and took another sip of her coffee. She whispered, "Just forget it. I guess it's nothing."

"So okay, enough about me. What about you and work? Page tells me that you've been cooperating with him finally-"

The sisters discussed Page and the research while unbeknownest to them, Loki, who had listening to their entire conversation the whole time, left his hiding place and back into his room. Closing the door, he sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about what they had been saying. Why should he care who this Luke was? It had nothing to do with his plans and it wasn't going to get in the way of anything.

Yet when the name left Jane Foster's lips, and when he watched Kristina danced, why did it all seem familiar?

* * *

Odin sat on his throne as he listened to the message that his ravens, Huginn and Muninn, were giving him. Odin sighed when the ravens once again told him that neither of them had seen Loki. While most of the Asgardians believed that Loki had perished when Thor destroyed the Bifrost, something in Odin's heart told him that his adopted son had survived the fall and was residing in any of the Nine Realms at this very momen.

"Continue your search for Loki and do everything in your power to protect him when you find him." The pair of ravens cawed before they flew away. Odin wished that he could search the Realms, but with the Bifrost destroyed, Huginn and Muninn were the only beings he knew about that could travel through the Nine Realms. Odin stood up, dreading the fact that he only had bad news for his wife.

Odin arrived to the room that he shared with his wife, Frigga, he saw his beloved wife sitting at the edge of their bed weeping while clutching one of Loki's green tunics. While the entire royal family of Asgard was upset with the disappearance of Loki, Frigga was taking it the hardest. He was her middle child, and though she wouldn't admit to anyone, but Loki had been her favorite. True, Frigga wasn't Loki's birth mother, but it did not change the fact or the maternal love she felt for him. _He_ was her son, no matter what anyone else said.

While Odin tried to be strong and calm for his wife, he still had nightmares about the look of despair on Loki's face before he let go of the end of Odin's spear before he let himself fall into the abyss. He knew that it was his fault that Loki was gone. When Frigga looked up, a look of hope spread acrossher face.

"Any word?" asked Frigga. Odin stayed silent, unnerving his wife.

"Husband, please tell me that Huginn and Muninn have found Loki and that he is safe."

"I'm sorry," was all Odin could choke out of himself. Frigga wept even harder as she screamed out Loki's name like she was hoping that it would somehow magically make her lost son appear right in front of them. Odin ran over to his wife and threw his arms around her. The distraught Queen of Asgard continued to sob into her husband's chest.

"How could you have let this happen?" She sobbed. "If you had allowed that we to have told him who he was a long time ago, then none of this would've happened!"

Odin said nothing as he continued holding his grieving wife, while Thor stood there awkwardly.

"We will find him mother," Thor promised. "He'll return and all will be well again."

Just then, Odin and Frigga's youngest son, Balder, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif walked into the room. Balder looked everything like his older brother. Strong built, golden blonde curls, tan skin that stretch across his muscles, and deep blue eyes, all clad in armor and blue. He was the epitome of physical princely beauty and valor, given the name by his peers, 'Balder the Brave' or 'Balder the Handsome'.

"My lady, please don't cry. We shall find him." said Sif, but it didn't sooth her Queen. It was known that Sif had no love for the Trickster and former friend, but the loss was taking a toll on the queen, and she was starting to wish that Loki would appear and everything to be back to normal- well, almost normal.

"Any news?" asked Odin.

"I've just returned from speaking to Heimdall about the reconstruction of the Bifrost," said Balder. Heimdall had hired some of the dwarves from Niðavellir hoping that they would find a way to rebuild the Bifrost.

"Well?" asked Odin apprehensively.

"Not good," Balder sighed. "the dwarves are having a difficult time trusting Asgardians ever since the incident when Loki refused to pay for Sif's wig."

Thor groaned inwardly. He knew the dwarves would hold that incident against them. At the mention of Loki's name Frigga started to cry again. Odin nodded his head in response and dismissed his sons and friends. In spite of all that Loki had done while he was in a coma, Odin silently vowed to find a way to bring Loki back to Asgard and have him welcomed back as a true Prince of Asgard..

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**This new chapter is somewhat short but I promise the next one to be longer! Enjoy:)**

**Title: Rage and Serenity**

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Rating: PG-13- for language, violence, and sensuality**

**Summary: Kristina Foster. One of S.H.I.E.L.D's top agents, best friends with Clint Barton and has a loving, but awkward relationship with her sister. She was assigned to find Thor and bring him to S.H.I.E.L.D. So what happens when the god of mischief gets entangle in her life? **

**Theme: Crashed by Daughtry and/The Only Hope for Me is You by My Chemical Romance (idk)**

**Over & Out**

* * *

_Do you remember me?_  
_Lost for so long_  
_Will you be on the other side?_  
_Or will you forget me?_

_Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

_"Tourniquet" by Evanescence_

The next day, Thor found himself walking through the warriors training area with Sif in silence. The pair spent their time speaking of matters of importance, and sometimes, the adventures they once had with Loki when they were younger. Despite how Sif felt about Loki and the fragile friendship they shared since the incident with her hair, she did miss him- if only slight. Because of the friendship that the three shared growing up, Thor was able to talk about his brother in a positive light. Most of the other Aesir blamed Loki for the fact that the Allfather nearly died and Asgard almost fell. Thor knew that when he and the rest of the royal family were present, no one would dare speak an ill word against the lost prince. Yet behind closed doors, away from Odin, it was a different matter. To them, Loki was only known as the "Dark Prince", because of the fact that everything bad that happened in Asgard seemed to be his fault. And letting the Frost Giants into Asgard and nearly killing his own brother didn't help his defense case.

Thor's thoughts, however, were also on Midgard and Jane, though he mused of such things to himself. He wondered what she was doing at that point. He also wondered if she was still working on her theory of multiple worlds. He had no doubt that she probably was. He also wanted to know if she was angry at him. He had promised that he would return. But because he destroyed the Bifrost, he also broke his promise. It hurt to think of her beautiful, hopeful face when he had turned his back on her. But he couldn't dwell upon such wishing. He had to stay focus on what was set for him here and the Bifrost, and find a way to return to Midgard. To return to her.

Just then, a pair of young warriors in training ran past them to a loud small crowd, pulling the Thunder God out of his thoughts. "What is going on over there?" said Sif. Then, Thor and Sif heard the crowd start to chant the word fight over and over again.

When Thor and Sif ran over to the crowd they were able to see what was going on. The Blind God of Darkness, Hoder, was punching one of the other warriors in training and his best friend, Balder. It shocked Thor to see the usually calm and quiet Hoder react in such a violent manner. He was never one to express his anger in public. Yet to see his younger brother lose control of his emotions was quite startling; and to take it upon a prince of Asgard. His own brother and twin.

"Take it back! Our brother is not a monster!" screamed Hoder as tears of anger streamed down his face.

It was known that Hoder was closer to Loki than to his biological ones. For as long as the Blind God could remember, the Aesir looked at Loki with suspision and whispered about him with scorn because he preferred using his cunning intellect over brawn. Because Hoder thought that everyone should at least have one friend, the young god started to spend a lot of time with the god of mischief. Hoder found Loki to be one of the most intelligent and fascinating people ever. Hoder knew that if Asgard got to know the Loki he knew, his would be as beloved as the other princes of Asgrad.

"No matter how many times you deny it, doesn't change the fact that he is a monster. And you know that deep down that he is!" Balder sneered. Immediately, Thor jumped into the boy's fray and pulled them out.

"I believe you should all go back to your training," said Thor with conviction in his voice. "There is nothing else further to be seen."

Not wanting to spurn the wrath of their prince, the group of warrior trainees reluctantly parted and returned to what they were doing. Balder was about to walk away as well, until Thor grabbed his shoulder to stop him with a whispered, "You stay.", and pulled his younger brother back.

"Now what is this all about?"

"It was nothing! Hoder and I were merely jesting-"

"That's a lie!" Hoder snapped. "He said Loki wasn't our brother, and was nothing more but the monster that our parents told us at night when we were children."

Thor's eyes widen as he looked at Hoder and then at Balder. What was the meaning of this? Thor had guessed that his younger brother never cared for Loki the way he and Hoder did. He could tell that silent dislike had grown after Odin had told his children of Loki's true lineage. But never, never, would he blatantly flat out denounce his brother in the public eye and say such a horrible thing. It wasn't in his nature. Balder was good and noble, never to speak a harsh word against anyone- even to or about his enemies. So what was the change?

"Balder-"

"Oh, don't give me that look!" Balder sneered. "You know that what I speak of is true!"

"He is your brother-"

"He is no brother of mine or a Prince of Asgard! If he was then he would've never led the Frost Giants into our home! He wouldn't have tried to kill you and father!"

When Thor failed to reply at such a statement, Balder smirked in triumph and said, "My point exact. Loki was nothing more but those despicable creatures- no sense of loyalty and only wishing to see Asgard fall. I wouldn't be surprised if we found him dead-" He made a coffing noise and continued. "-good riddance. We're all better off without him."

"How can you say such things when your own mother grieves for him?" Sif remarked, not believing what she was hearing that was coming the usually calm and good prince.

"Time is a great healer," Balder simply shrugged. "If we never find in the next couple centuries, she will be fine."

Again, Balder moved aside and tried to leave, and was almost successful, until Thor grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him. Balder glared into the stern stare his older brother was giving him.

"Now you listen here little brother," He said. "Loki has done dishonorable things lately, but you can't denounce him as your brother because of it. You must know that there is still a part of him that makes him one of his."

"And always will."

Balder glared at his brother. He pushed Thor off of him and walked off to the royal palace. Thor watched the retreating form of his younger brother with a weary glance. The boy was still young, but he still had much to learn. Like know when to keep your mouth shut and never giving up on his own family.

"Do you really believe what he says, brother?" Thor turned around to see Hoder clutching his bow tightly in his grip, straight at him. The young god maybe blind, but over the years he relied on his hearing in his senses of surroundings and beings, where his vision failed to be. It had made him to be the most excellent archer in all the Nine Worlds.

"No I do not." replied Thor. Hoder's cloudy gaze peered at his brother with doubt.

"Then what you say is true?" He asked. "That Loki is still one of us?"

"You know I do," Thor said, yet he found himself trying believe in those words. There must've still be good in Loki, wasn't there?

"I don't care what Balder and everyone else says about him," Hoder with his head raised high, looking every bit like a Prince of Asgard that he was. "It doesn't change the fact that Loki is my brother. He may have been born with Jotunn blood in his veins, but in heart he is a true of Asgard."

Thor smiled at Hoder's words, and wished that he could have been that wise when he was his age. While Thor had become obsessed with battles and glory, Balder started to follow in his older brother in his footsteps, leaving his twin and best friend behind. This to Hoder and Loki becoming very close. Loki taught him how to fight despite his blindness, and showed him a few things in the art of sorcery. Both knew what it was like to be outcasts, living in the shadows of their brothers. When Thor came back from Midgard, he vowed to become the brother he failed to be before his banishment. While Hoder liked liked the change in him and spending time with Thor, he still wanted Loki to come back, and he unknowingly showed that he favored him over Thor. _I can't really blame him,_ Thor thought sadly. _I acted like an utter ass before I was banished. Loki was more of a brother to Hoder than I ever was._

"Your highnesses!" A servant called out, walking over to the princes.

"What is it?" Asked Thor.

"The Allfather needs you in his Study. It is urgent! A visitor from Jotunheim wishes for an audience of the Allfather and his family."

Thor looked at Sif and Hoder, eyebrows furrowing. What would a Jotunn would want to see all of them. More importantly, why?

* * *

"Have they found out anything on the Tesseract?" Phil Coulson asked in a whisper, leaning over the lab table. Kristina stared cooly at her boss and shook her head.

"Not since the last time you asked me." Kristina remarked. Two weeks had gone since Page had joined in on the Tesseract project. Which meant Coulson was getting anxious and so was Fury. _Yet the Tesseract isn't the only thing that was keeping the two on the edge._ Kristina observed. _They're waiting for Thor to drop out of the sky any minute. _She mentally sighed as she bent down and scrumaged through her bag. She took out a manila folder and set it upon his desk.

"I took it from them while they were ignoring me." Kristina said. "Funny, Jane was talking about that if you wanted more information, you should let them fly to your New York labs and have a more- how should I put it?- an up close and personal study?"

Coulson either didn't hear or simply ignored her, as he took out the papers and read them. Though it made Kristina frustrated. She was tired of being stationed at Puente Antiguo. She was ready to go back home to New York City. Before being assigned to the New Mexico town, Kristina had been on the road and air for different trips and missions for S.H.I.E.L.D.. She may have made a committment to them, and she loved traveling the world- it was what she always wanted! But now, she was ready to go home. Back to her old Greenwich Village apartment, Chinese food takeout, walking through the streets of New York, and air conditioning. She could handle doing paperwork!

"And what about Thor?" Coulson asked, breaking Kristina's reverie.

"No sign of him sir." replied Kristina. "I'm not sure how long it'll be until he shows up again. Maybe months. Jane's been speaking something must've happen from stopping him to return."

"And what could that possibly be?"

"How should I know? Probably some big giant metal guy or monster maybe stopped him in his world."

When Coulson didn't make an expression on the joke, Kristina sighed and asked, "Why is it so important for him to be back at any moment? There's no danger at the moment?"

"No." Coulson agreed. "But Fury wants to be ready for anything. And I believe that Thor is going to be a major asset to be prepared. You continue to stay here until further notice."

Kristina forced her head down. She had to bite her tongue down hard till it started to bleed, so she wouldn't say the wrong thing. Then, she raised her head with a tight smile.

"I'll keep you posted."

* * *

**To be continued. I always wanted to try something a little different with Balder and Hoder after I read this book called Loki by Mike Vasich. Very good book I might add. Also not to mention I wanted to try something different with his character after reading so many fics about him being the good god and son. Also, in the Norse mythology Hoder is suppose to be Balder's brother- yet in the comics, they're not related at all and they make Hoder into an old man. Can somebody please explain why that happen? Oh well. And who do you think is the visitor from Jotunheim? Guess you'll have to see in the next chapter:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I may have lied about saying the next chapter being shorter. Sorry. I really wanted to focus more on what's going on in Asgard in this chapter at the moment. But I promise that in the next chapter, you'll get more of Loki and Kristina action going on.**

**Title: Rage and Serenity**

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Rating: PG-13- for language, violence, and sensuality**

**Summary: Kristina Foster. One of S.H.I.E.L.D's top agents, best friends with Clint Barton and has a loving, but awkward relationship with her sister. She was assigned to find Thor and bring him to S.H.I.E.L.D. So what happens when the god of mischief gets entangle in her life? **

**Theme: Crashed by Daughtry and/The Only Hope for Me is You by My Chemical Romance (idk)**

**Over & Out**

* * *

_"Where are you now?  
Are you lost?  
Will I find you again?  
Are you alone?  
Are you afraid?  
Are you searching for me?  
Why did you go?  
I had to stay  
Now I'm reaching for you  
Will you wait? Will you wait?  
Will I see you again?"_

_**"Hymn for the Missing"** by Red_

"Fárbauti of Jotunheim."

Thor had heard stories of Laufey's widow, Queen Fárbauti . Many described her as what the usual Frost Giants looked like. Hideous, a hunchback hag. Such tales were outrageous lies when the giantess had walked in, her handmaidens trailing behind her. Fárbauti was a tall and beautiful woman, an uncommon feature that described the Jotunn women. She wore robes of seal brown and sable furs, and her thick, long black hair in an elaborate half-do style, with beads made out of bones and crystals threaded in the locks of her hair. She wore a silver headdress with onyx. With her features and the impending garnet stare, she looked every bit a queen for Jotunheim would.

The true queen of Jotunheim. Laufey had merely been her consort, until he usurped her throne and proclaimed himself as king. But those days were over now. Fárbauti and Laufey's eldest son, Håkon, was king now, making Fárbauti the Queen Mother. But status in her world didn't change her purpose as to why she was to be presented to The All-Father. To know the truth about her lost son.

"All-Father," Farbauti said, inclining her head to Odin and his family in respect.

"Fárbauti," replied the All-Father, standing up. He walked to her and took the slightly taller woman's hand with care, and kissed her fingers gently. Though the Laufey and the most of the Jotunns hated Odin and Asgard, Fárbauti had always had a soft spot for her old friend. When civil war clashed during Fárbauti's father, Ymir's reign against the fire giants, was a time when there was an alliance between Asgard and Jotunheim. Odin gave alleigance and aide to the Frost Giants and thus the friendship between the All-Father and the young princess began. However, the two lost contact with one another in the next centuries when Fárbauti was married off to Laufey and Jotunheim and Asgard became mortal enemies once more. He lead her to a free chair then return to his own where his family were.

"I am pleased that you were able to come on such notice. It's been nearly over centuries since we last met. You haven't changed."

"My dear All-Father, you flatter me. And in front of your wife no less?" Fárbauti teased, looking between Odin and Frigga. Frigga's mouth tighten into a tight line. She glared at the woman before her then looked away. Thor may have been not as intelligent as Loki, but he was able to fathom the tense interaction between his parents and the Frost Giantess. Fárbauti, on the other hand, simply ignored it, and asked:

"Though it is always an honor to be in the presence of Odin Borson, I have to wonder why after so many centuries? I would've assumed you'd have forgotten me- considering how my dear husband wished to have me locked up to my rooms."

"I wish to renew the alliance between Asgard and Jotunheim," replied Odin. "In spite of the fact that your husband was killed by a Prince of Asgard."

"Of course." Fárbauti nodded her head once in agreement. "I see nothing wrong of it. Besides, I never really cared for Laufey. His death is no tragedy to me."

"And how would King Håkon take to this news?"

"Håkon is a smart man, unlike his predesessor, and would take this arrangement. He should feel indebted to Asgard after your son stopped Jotunheim's near destruction."

"Good. Now as you may know, we are working on a way to restore the Bifrost..." Odin grew silent for a moment. Fárbauti nodded her head for him to continue on. "And you must know that my son is missing. And once the Bifrost is restored and when he is located, I will need you to travel with me to find him. For he is... yours."

"I'm sorry?" Fárbauti asked, confused.

"Fárbauti... Loki is your son. The boy that you lost during the war between our two realms." A look of pure shock appeared on Farbauti's face.

"My son... my Loki is alive?" She whispered. "Laufey told me he had killed him after he was born. How is this possible?"

"In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a Giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

"Laufey is not Loki's father!" replied Fárbauti boldly.

"Then who is Loki's father?" asked Hoder.

"The King of Asgard." said Fárbauti, only looking at Odin.

"How is this possible?" Thor asked, looking between Fárbauti and his parents. Frigga's face remained stone set and did not betray any emotion. Why wasn't she reacting to this? Unless... unless she knew.

"Between the short time Queen Frigga was pregnant with Thor and the war against the Fire Giants, I was Odin's lover. A foolish decision it may have been but I was young, and I must admit that the Allfather had me enchanted."

"It was after the war was over and I was casted as Laufey's wife that I learned I was with child. Laufey believed it to be his- until Loki was born, seeing his small size. He said that I betrayed my own kind by laying with the enemy. And so, He ripped my baby from my arms and killed the midwife and anyone who stood in his way. When Laufey returned, he told me he had just killed my son and this time... he would be sure that his own son was inside my womb..."

There was no need to explain to what Fárbauti meant by was shocked, but at the same time a part of him always seemed to know that Loki was his son. Common sense just told him that Laufey was Loki's father, not really taking into account that he was Fárbauti's lover during the time that Loki would have been conceived. It was also an accepted belief that at the time that Frost Giants and Asgardians couldn't have children together. But that belief was pretty much proven false with the birth of Loki. This new revelation gave the All-father another reason to find Loki. To tell him the truth about who he really was. He could only just hope that he would take this as good news and that he was never a monster.

"Then this is wonderous news!" said Thor with a huge smile on his face. "Loki is a true prince of Asgard."

"No!" Balder sneered. "He is a bastard. He would only bring shame and humiliation to this family! Unlike hasn't already-"

"You vain, pompous boy!" Fárbauti growled, standing up to her full height. "How dare you speak of my son in that way-"

"_Enough_!" Frigga bellowed, shocking all those around her. When she regained her composure, she gave her son a steel glance then looked at Fárbauti.

"Loki was always a true prince and son of Asgard. Nothing will ever change that."

* * *

Night fell quickly. Odin walked briskly towards Fárbauti's rooms with urgency. Fárbauti decided to stay in Asgard for a brief time till there was anymore news about her son. There was so much more he wanted to know, especially why didn't she tell him sooner. He opened the door and found her sitting in front of the huge blazing fire and handmaiden, Angrboða, pouring her a glass of wine. She ordered her Angrboða to leave them and sucrried out of the room. But Fárbauti remained where she was, staring at the fire with a transfixed with a transfixed expression.

"All this time," She whispered, fighting the urge to cry in front of the All-Father. "right from the moment Laufey told me, I had thought my son was dead. Now... I will do anything to get him back." Odin walked over the the fireplace and stared at his former lover.

"I want to thank you for finally telling me this." He said. "But why woman?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me before all this had to happen?"

"You think I didn't try?" Fárbauti finally turned to look at Odin. "I had tried contacting you but I had already told you that I was practically a prisoner to my own home. I was watched over like a hawk." Odin tried to argue back, but found himself unable to speak because it would've been fruitless.

"But nothing less, I will protect Loki in anyway I can. But tell me, was my son treated the way a Prince of Asgard should? Did you treat him the way you treat your other children?"

How Odin wanted to tell Fárbauti that he did when he thought of how he had treated him all those year,s and before and after he fell into the Odinsleep.

"_I could have done it Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"_

"_No, Loki."_

"It's too late now. All I could do to fix it is to find him and bring him home." Was his simple reply. The continue to talk for the rest of the evening. Yet unbeknownest to them, behind close doors was Angrboða listening to the discreet conversation.

* * *

**Okay. Before anyone decides to chase after me with flames and pitchforks, I am gonna say this: Odin was totally not a saint. Not for this story, or even the movie/comics and in Norse Mythology. Odin actually did have affairs in mythology and Frigga did turn a blind eye towards it. Though I'm not sure what this says about Frigga and other women in the world of Norse Myths. If you want to know more about, go to the link down below the message- really helped as I tried to write Odin. And somehow writing this chapter made me feel like that I was writing a scene for a soap opera. Aw well. Gotta love family! Hope you guys enjoyed though and please review:)**

_** www. blog .amaliadillin 2011 /02 /affairs -of -godsnorse -edition -odin- likes .html**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Rage and Serenity**

**Author: xxxLovely Insanityxxx**

**Rating: PG-13- for language, violence, and sensuality**

**Summary: In seeking one God, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Kristina Foster finds herself entangled in another. Loki/OC, set after Thor then follows into the Avengers storyline  
**

**Theme: Crashed by Daughtry  
**

**Over & Out**

* * *

_"Your defenses were on high_  
_Your walls built deep inside_  
_Yeah, I'm a selfish bastard_  
_But at least I'm not alone"_

**_"Was It a Dream?" by 30 Seconds to Mars_**

To say Loki wasn't able to concentrate could've been the understatement of the year.

That being said, sitting at one of the long tables, books and notes about the Tesseract and the Foster theory surrounding him, he should've been well focused and not disturbed. But here Loki was, hand knotted in his hair and glancing at his notes with such a glare that could pierce through the paper. He didn't understand. He was never like this. The God was alert, tactile, if anything always having his mind set on a single purpose until it was achieved.

Until she would enter his mind.

The other Foster girl. The one that now got under his skin and drove him mad. Working together over the past weeks, the dynamics between Loki and the Foster sisters had changed rather dramatically. While Jane had become civil with Dr. Page, Kristina was impatient and insufferable towards him. Their brief conversations became tenser. At first, Loki noticed that Kristina had an open mind to everything he had told her, but he felt that she was slipping further and further away from his grasp. Whatever changed Kristina's view toward him, Loki may have guessed one sense had reared it in. She was becoming suspicious about him. He felt it since that night when she asked him why he was in on the Tesseract in the first place. And it made his job much harder into getting her to believe him and that his intentions were good. A sadistic smirk tugged at the corners of Loki's thin lips as he thought of the endless possibilities he could put to work to ensure the younger Foster girl's cooperation. He supposed he could always use the same spell he had used on Doctor Selvig, but something about it made him think it would be too much fun manipulating her to his will. Wanting his father- _Odin_- to notice him as a worthy son, Loki learned at an earlier age he had to work to earn what he wanted- even do something devious for it to work.

And gaining Kristina Foster's trust was no exception.

She was going to be a challenge. And it was a challenge that he would most definitely take to get what he wanted.

However, there was another thing about the mortal that aggrieved the trickster immensely. After Loki had watched her dance, he began being plagued by dreams of a dancer in a feathered snow white dress and a woman's laughter; and it would always end with Kristina wearing a coy smirk as the last scenario. And he would always wake up with a sense of knowing and confusion. It was knowing because it was as if the God had known this before; and confusion because Loki _didn't _know or had seen Kristina's dance and wanted to know more. What did it mean to him? Why did the dreams appear to him after the mortal woman's dance? As Loki thought more on this, he could vaguely hear Jane and Darcy talking to each other.

"So have you found out anything more about this Cube thingy?" Darcy asked, leaning over the lab table. Jane glanced away from her laptop and notes, and shook her head.

"Nothing new," She replied. "I don't think anything new will happen until S.H.I.E.L.D. lets us in the labs and we get a closer look."

"However, Erik told me something peculiar about the Tesseract."

"Really?" Darcy asked, curious. Jane nodded.

Loki ears perked up at this. He ran his hand through his hair to smooth it down back to its neat self. He turned swiftly in his chair to look at Jane and asked, "And what sort of information could that be to be exact?"

Jane shrugged. "It's just a story. Something Erik used to tell me and Kris when we were little. But-" There was a slight intake of hesitation, but Jane shook it off and continued. "-it didn't come to light until now that it might've been the Tesseract."

"Well, I'm all for something that could take my mind off of work at the moment." replied Loki, while also thinking, _'And to stop lamenting over the Foster brat.'_ "Now come. What is this story of yours?"

"Well," Jane began, eying the God in disguise wearily. "When Erik was in Norway for some science convention, he met this old woman. They talked of many things though one topic stood out the most to him. The woman said that she used to be a part of a household in Tønsberg. The family she worked for had kept something protected and hidden-"

"So wait- how did she even know about it?" Darcy asked.

Jane glared at her. "Maybe she got a glimpse of it or heard about it from older staff members- I don't know!"

"Now as I was saying- the object was supposed to be as old as the world she said- a precious jewel but a dangerous object of the Gods that found its way into the hands of the mortals. It was said this object- whatever it was- had unlimited power. It could bring good but yet could also bring destruction. It almost came to that she said when the Nazis stormed Norway during World War II. A specific Nazi commando organization came into the town of Tønsberg in search of it."

"Were they successful?" asked Loki.

"She said they were," Jane shrugged. "Practically tore down the place to look for it- killed anyone that stood in their path. After the invasion, the item went missing and was never heard of again."

"So... what makes you think that what she was talking about was the Cube?" Darcy asked.

"I don't really know. I just got this feeling that it is- but I can't rely on that. I just wish that I was certain about it." Jane lamented, and returned to her laptop and reviewing sheets of formulas and theorems. Loki watched as Darcy gazed around the lab, looking for something to entertain herself with. Her internship with Jane was nearly finished, so she felt bittersweet. Jane felt the same. And surprisingly, so did Loki. When not being a nuisance, he found the young and quirky political science student was something of new fresh air to him.

"Hey, where's your sister?" Darcy asked, suddenly realizing that the agent had not come back for some time. Erik had gone back to Virginia to take care of things at the University for a while, and so it was just the four of them together. It was nearly eight p.m., and Kristina had yet to return.

"She should've been in by now," replied Jane, looking at her watch.

"She probably had to work late, you know?" said Darcy. _Shame,_ thought Loki sarcastically. _And I was so looking forward to one of our nightly vigils._

"Yeah, maybe..." Jane sighed after she gave up trying to improve her theory, concern edging in her voice. "If that's the case, I hope that she was successful in appealing to let us in the labs."

"God! I hope so too!" Darcy nodded in agreement. "I wanna meet Tony Stark so bad! He's so good looking." She sighed happily.

Jane shook her head and snickered. "And here I thought you only stayed because of me."

"Oh, come on Jane! You know you were thinking the same thing." Darcy shrugged. Jane only rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Well it doesn't look like you'll be drooling over Stark anytime soon!" An irritated voice called out as the lab door burst open and closed. Loki whipped his head around to the source of the noise to see Kristina walking in briskly with a slightly older man that he recognized as her partner, Clint Barton, behind her trail. She was angry, he could tell. And it looked like she was about to break all hell loose at any moment.

"Kristina, can you please be rational about this-" Clint said, but it only fueled her annoyance.

"I am really not in the mood to be rational today Clint!" She snapped.

"Kris! What happened? Is everything alright? What did Coulson say?" Jane asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Funny you should mention that!" Kristina replied. "The latest news on ever moving to the labs? The same answer Coulson always gives every few weeks-" Kristina stopped abruptly with a smirk that Loki observed didn't sit right on her face. She shook her head with a scoff.

"He said, and I quote, 'That you guys- including myself- must stay here until further notice.'."

"What? Why?!" Jane asked, irritation edging her voice.

"Because by their opinion, they're not certain if you should be even let in," Kristina muttered bitterly. "Leading your own research work, I mean."

"Excuse me?!"

"Their words, not mine."

"Kristina you have to talk to them!" Jane pleaded.

"What else can I say to them?!" Kristina snapped. She kept flexing her hand into a fist in and out. Flexing in and out. In and out. She gritted her teeth. She wanted to hit something; something that she would be able to take her stress and anger out on. But she just sucked in a deep breath and wearily closed her eyes.

"I can't do anything else until Erik comes back from Culver. Maybe he'll be more successful in getting your appeal." She said.

"Kris- wait isn't there something-" Jane tried to say before her younger sister gave her a glare that was meant to say, "just stop there.". Kristina sighed again.

"Just continue doing whatever you're doing and just leave me alone for a little while. Okay?" Jane watched Kristina turn her back away, mumbling an excuse for going to bed early. She turned to face Clint, who was looking around the makeshift lab awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry about that," She replied. "She's usually like this when she's stressed. I know she is-"

"Don't worry about it," Clint shrugged. "Knowing her for five years, I guess I'm used to it on days when she flares up."

Jane looked back to where Kristina once stood and sighed. "But still…"

"She's tired Jane. She's just ready to go back home. I guess she doesn't like being away for too long-"

"Being her friend, you've definitely forgot that she likes to travel." Jane sighed and continued. "Hasn't Kris been gone on longer missions and trips for S.H.I.E.L.D. than this? No, it's gotta be something else."

As she looked away for a brief moment, Clint sighed and looked up to see Loki watching the exchange and gave him a dark look. The god put his head down until Jane grabbed Barton's attention.

"I don't know what to tell ya," Clint sighed. He walked back to entrance, yelling back, "Whenever Kris comes out, tell her to give me a call."

* * *

Later that night, while Loki was the only one up reading, Kristina came out.

Looking up, Loki gave her a curt nod. She glanced at him, but turned away to go to the kitchen and made a pot of soup. After she was done, she reached in the overhead cabinets and pulled out a bowl, when suddenly she stopped in her tracks. She turned her head slightly and asked over her shoulder, "Are you hungry?" Loki was a bit surprised when she finally acknowledged him in a civil manner. Snapping out of it, he offered a polite smile and shook his head. Kristina shrugged and distributed the soup for herself. She then carried it to counter table and sat down. From the corner of her eye, Kristina watched Loki as she ate, as if observing what would be his next move. She allowed her eyes to roam over his lithe frame. He was very thin, lanky almost. The clothes he wore were hanging loosely on his body. Kristina noted that his skin was sickly pale, the color almost yellowish. The only color that she noticed upon his skin was the light purple bruises beneath his eyes.

_He seriously doesn't let himself live this way right?_ She thought. Sighing, she walked back to the cupboard to grab another bowl and poured the soup inside. Kristina gave the bowl to Loki with a whispered, "Here."

"I can assure you Miss Foster that I'm fine-"

"Just eat it. I promise that I didn't poison it." Kristina said and returned to her seat and food. Loki eyed the contents of the bowl warily, but eventually took a spoonful. Looking at the younger Foster girl and back at the soup, Loki continued.

"You just looked like you needed it," Kristina shrugged. "Besides, I would feel bad if you died of starvation on my watch." Loki looked at her with a smirk and continued eating.

"So how's work?"

"Same. I've already told you that these things take time."

"Yeah, but that doesn't really help me there does it?" She whispered bitterly. When Kristina glanced at Loki, she sighed and shook her head. "Sorry. I'm just tired of being here when there is nothing happening."

"Yes, you made that apparent when you and your friend dropped in."

Kristina laughed nervously and fidgeted in her seat. "You saw that?" Loki nodded with amusement in his eyes.

"So… now that it's just you and I together, d'you mind if I asked you something?" Kristina asked tentatively. Loki glanced at her; his eyes flickered with amusement, and he nodded.

"Of course; ask me what you will." Loki said. Kristina's eyes brightened at receiving his permission to ask him what she wanted, and she thought about what she wanted to ask. Loki looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak.

"Why are you here?" Kristina asked, feeling that was a neutral and simple enough question.

"I had some unfinished business to attend to before I went to bed." He answered with a smirk. Kristina narrowed her eyes.

"Don't be smart, Page. You know what I mean." Kristina said sharply.

"I thought that I already given you an answer."

"Yeah? Well I really don't buy it." Loki returned her gaze. _How dare she challenge him?_ He straightened his posture.

"What do you want from me?" Loki asked coldly.

"The truth!" Kristina barked. "Why are you really here?!"

"And I've already told you the truth!" Loki sneered. "Why do you assume that I'm lying?"

Kristina scoffed and looked away. She remained silent. She knew that Page wasn't telling her everything. She ran a hand though her hair and then let it fall on the table beside the other. She stared at her hands. Loki could see from the concentration written on her face that Kristina had so many more biting remarks that she wanted to say. Perhaps he would provoke her, just this once.

"Something weighs on your mind, Kristina?" Loki asked. His expression remained neutral, not betraying a single emotion. She glared at him, not liking that he used her name.

"It's just…I don't think I can trust you."

"And why is that?"

"Every word you say it sounds like a lie. You come out here like from out of nowhere and just bring yourself in S.H.I.E.L.D. and they simply let you in with us. You get like this excited gleam in your eye every time I mention the Cube-" Kristina smirked and shook her head. "-No, you've just haven't given me any reason to trust you."

Loki was silent. He closed his eyes, fighting the rising anger in his heart. _She could never understand_, he thought to himself.

"And if you tell your supervisor, you would be pleased if they took me off the research, wouldn't you?" He asked coldly.

"I never said that-"

"Yet you were thinking it." He remarked. "Without me, you would've been nowhere in the investigation. You would've been in the same position before I got here. So when I think about it, you should be glad that I came."

"Excuse me?"

"You and I both want the same thing, Miss Foster. You may not realize it, but you will." Kristina narrowed her eyes and got up.

"It's getting late." She said quietly. She picked up both soup bowls and brought them to the kitchen sink.

"Get some sleep. You'll need it. Lock up after your done." Kristina said, before walking away. As she left and slammed the door shut from behind, she was tempted to go back there and slap him, but she decided against it.

Loki was devoid of any sleep, but there were many bizarre dreams that plagued his conscious throughout the night. In the dreams he would see a shadowy figure of himself speaking to a woman. He would hear talking and laughter, as if he and the woman were good friends. Then, it would change as everything became cold and a crashing sound would be heard to end the dream. Loki awoke with a start, dream's effects still pulsating through his body and mind. Faintly, he could hear music playing outside of the hallway.

* * *

**Sorry this is late! Yes people I am still alive and breathing, and still writing this story!:) Unfortunately, I'm not sure when I'll update again since I started college last week and continues on, so I will be really busy. I'll try to update as soon as I can when I have my day offs on Fridays. I haven't forgotten about his story or the wonderful people whose stayed with from the beginning:D**

**Thanks for great support and reviews, and please keep it coming!  
**

**~Abbie  
**


End file.
